nd Annual Generals Convention
by LunarBard
Summary: It's really PG 17 for use of words and ideas. This is most likely going to be a series, but how long it takes is anyones guess.


Title: 2nd Annual Generals Convention  
  
Series: Sailor Moon  
  
Author: LunarBard  
  
Rating: PG 17  
  
Disclaimers: Sigh, it's time for the annual announcement. Sailor Moon, I'm sorry to say, does not belong to me. It never has and never will.  
  
Authors Note: Will I've been told by many people (Sirena Farren and Alicia The real Sailor Earth) to write a sequel so here we go.  
  
*Koi = love or beloved  
  
  
  
2nd Annual Generals Convention  
  
"Freedom, at last! Twenty-four Beryl-free hours. Now isn't that just puuuuurfect!" drawled Zoicite. "You know, I could start to like you for this, Nephy."  
  
Nephrite looked up, annoyed, from where he and Kunzite stood, waiting for their drinks to be fixed by Jedite at the bar. "Haven't you repeated yourself enough? Yes, twenty-four hours, we all know that. If you mention it again…"  
  
"Can't you two knock it off!?! We might have time off from Beryl, but dammit! I don't need another headache from you to arguing together. Can't we sit down, have some fun?" asked Jadeite.  
  
"And what would you consider fun? Any ideas, I happen to find the idea of pissing off Nephy, here, a hilarious pass time," sneered Zoicite.  
  
At this time both Kunzite and Nephrite were sitting on the couches. Nephrite watch in amusement, while Kunzite broke the miniature fight up, "Koi, there's no need to start fights. Jadeite has the right of it for once. Lets all sit down, Nephrite and I had a few ideas on what we could do tonight."  
  
While Jadeite and Zoicite got situated, Nephrite passed out pads of paper and pens. "What you need to do is think up either some questions you would want one of us to answer or a stunt for one of to pull. All you have to do is make sure is that it's not lethal and doesn't make you leave this room," Nephrite said. "Kunzite found this game, it's called Truth or Dare."  
  
"What's the point to the game," questioned Jadeite.  
  
"Basically the questions or dares are supposed to embarrass people. Depending on the people depends on how embarrassing it gets. The questions must be answered truthfully otherwize the spell I put up will zap you very painfully. The same goes for a dare, you have to do the dare," Kunzite replied evilly.  
  
When all the slips of paper in the proper pile (one for Truth and the other for Dare), the game began. Taking a drink of his Summer Hummer, Jadeite supposed, "So how do we start this. Who goes first?"  
  
"Why since you brought it up, then you should," Kunzite responds while grabbing another shot of Yaggermister.  
  
Picking up a slip from the Truth pile Jadeite read, "Boxers or briefs?" "What kind of question is THAT? You can't expect me to answer… FUCK!!" Jadeite's sleeves were on fire; the spell had gone into action.  
  
Nephrite laughed while trying not to spill his wine, "Answer the question, and if you don't you'll get zapped, iced, or flambéed."  
  
Glaring Jadeite said, "Boxers okay… YOUCH!!! Fu**** ***** ****"  
  
"No lying either," leered Kunzite already half gone from yaggermister.  
  
Jadeite mumbled. "What did 'ya say, Jeddy my boy?" Zoicite asked evilly sweet.  
  
"Dammit, thong okay, THONG. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Don't take it so bad Jed, here have a Jose Cuervo," responds Nephrite, while taking Kunzite's 'misters away.  
  
Kunzite glared at Nephrite while Zoicite picked from the Dare pile. "What the fuck, you can't actually expect me …. FU*** ***** ***** ***** *****"  
  
"I see you liked being zapped," Jadeite said evilly even as he read the Dare slip. "Strip tease in front of us."  
  
Music started to play out of nowhere. Slips of confetti fell from the air. Nephrite sat up straight, his eyes set in amusement, "Don't forget you have to dance to the music, it is a strip tease." "Oh yea, come on Koi take it ALL off," remarked a slightly plastered Kunzite.  
  
Glaring at Kunzite for his remark, Zoicite stood up and started to grind to the music. One hip forward and then a slide step, his jacket fell into a puddle. Hair tossing and seductive smirk found its way on his face as he danced closer and closer towards Jadeite. Slender fingers curled through his shirt, up around his slightly muscled chest and off came his shirt. Playing with his pony tale, Zoicite flinging his hair into Jadeite's face, while straddling backwards. Leaning forward Jadeite gets the deepest kiss in his life with a VERY nice lap dance. Tension rises in the air as a low growl is issued from Kunzite's corner. Walking with a dazed motion in his steps, the Zoë's pants fall off. Using the table as a stepping stool, Zoi bends over untying his boats. Everyone notices the tight ass that Zoicite sports in his silk boxers. Walking threateningly towards Nephrite, he purrs "Nephy, if I didn't know better, I would say I was ignoring you." Doing a bump and grind, Zoicite slides his boxers off. Ever so sweetly, perching on Neph's lap Zoicite turns and purrs at Kunzite, "Koi, don't ever tell me what to do."  
  
Slowly getting up, Kunzite leans against the table and begins to whisper, "If you don't …holy fu*** Toledo's!" His pants were on fire, while he had begun to lose his temper; he set off his own spell. In his wise judgment, he had figured that one of the other generals wouldn't want to play. So he placed a timer spell that would zap somebody if they didn't pick a card and if they tried to bodily harm each other. "Will talk about this later!" Kunzite furiously stated as he reached for the truth pile. His eyes flashing silver, he read his slips question, "If you could fuck any of the sailor senshi, who would it be and how?" A sudden glint in his eyes, a cruel smirk raised itself from his anger, "I would take Sailor Moon. Well developed, with an ass to kill for. I would take her some of her hair and interlace it with plutonium, making a whip with it. Dipping it in sevtisque potion, to make all of her inhibitions loose. Then I would lightly screw her with the handle in the ass, watching her virgin blood drip. Slowly I would like her ass out and then I would take my time pleasuring her. Making addicted to me and my tongue."  
  
"Will I didn't know you had it in for her," remarked Jadeite.  
  
Smirking at Zoë, Kunzite remarked, "I caught her training by herself in the park's rose section, she can actually fight … she knew I was their and we started to talk. You could say we have a bargain going right now. You don't think we found out the identity of Sailor Mars on accident did you?"  
  
Sitting straight, "You don't mean she's a traitor!" said a now alert Nephrite.  
  
"Hell ya, she's pissed at the Sailor Senshi . . . it seems that they found out that she's a witch, a high priestess to Hecate the Goddess of the Moon and blew a fuse," remarked Kunzite.  
  
"Well, what kind of deal do you have going and does it include getting rid of our bitch Queen?" questioned Jadeite eagerly.  
  
"Actually, I was waiting for the right moment to ask all of you. It would seem that our peace loving senshi is a warrior. She has a potion that she'll brew for us that she guarantees will destroy Beryl and the Dark Force through her. All she wants is for our help in taking over the world. She'll give us a slice of the Earth and then we can have the senshi's planets. Theirs one problem though, there are more senshi. One for all of the outer planets, she needs our help taking them out. She already has the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto," responded Kunzite.  
  
"So she'll give us what ever we want, we're more or less allies. We could all have our old kingdoms back, but ten times better," Zoicite said, more than slightly pleased at the idea. "What about the Imperial Crystal, does she know where it is and how to use it?"  
  
"We can sort this all out if you want. She's capable of showing up here, she'll just come under he priestess form," Kunzite offered out.  
  
Deciding on that idea, they sent Sailor Moon the invite and how to get around the wards.  
  
That's it for now. Don't know when the next part will be out, but when it is, it is. 


End file.
